


It Was a Thursday

by seasonofthegeek



Series: On this Day [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Wedding, this is the third story in this series, you guys know what to expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the end of the last story and Nino and Marinette are reaching a new level in their relationship by moving into a new home together. Adrien and Alya decide to put on a quick wedding in the middle of Nino and Marinette's planned move so they're heading back to Paris to celebrate with their best friends.





	It Was a Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahiffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahiffed/gifts).



> This story is for Katie because I love you and I can't think of this universe without thinking of you.

Nino looked around the disaster area that was their living room. Moving boxes were stacked along the walls and a large percentage of their belongings were strewn about every available surface. He hadn’t realized that moving would show him a side of his girlfriend he had never seen before. Marinette was apparently a ‘go through every item first’ kind of packer. Nino was much happier throwing everything within arm’s reach in a box to sort out later. He had to admit Marinette had been able to convince him of the genius of the premeditated packing system by whispering in his ear a list of all the things they would have time to do together in their new home since they wouldn’t have to go through all of the boxes in search of things.

He tried not to sigh loudly as he moved to a large stack of magazines on the coffee table. “Take or toss?” he asked, holding them up.

“Take,” Marinette nodded.

“The whole stack?”

“Yeah, I haven’t gotten around to going through them.”

Nino glanced at the date on the top magazine. “Mari, this is from a year ago.” He thumbed through the covers. “And that’s the most recent one.”

“I’ve been busy!” Marinette huffed, carefully setting the last plate in a box to finish off the cabinet she was packing.

“Apparently,” he grinned. “Maybe we can buy new magazines for you to be too busy for in our new place.” He dumped the stack in the recycle bin. 

“Rude.” She taped up the box of plates, making a face at the unpleasant shearing sound of the tape. “It’s not really my fault some guy moved in and took up all my time so I couldn’t catch up on magazines.”

“Ah, so it’s my fault then,” Nino nodded, handing her a marker to write on the side of the box. “Makes sense, seems logical. Everyone knows I’m very anti-magazine and you aren’t allowed to enjoy them in my presence.”

“Exactly,” Marinette teased. She put her hands on her hips and looked around. “I’m going to miss this place.”

“Yeah, it’s been good to us.” He joined her in the kitchen. “A lot of my favorite memories have happened here,” he said, pulling her into his arms.

She looked up at him with a smile. “Like what?”

“Let’s see. I told you I loved you in this very spot and then had a medium-sized freakout in the hallway.”

“I remember that well because I was freaking out right here.” She tapped the counter and grinned. “Oh! And what about our first Christmas? We bought every bit of decoration we could. That was so nice. Also a fire hazard.”

He kissed her forehead. “It really was.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Maybe we shouldn’t move.”

“Our new place has enough room for my studio equipment and your sewing desk.”

“I know, but--”

Nino kissed her, swallowing her words. He cupped her cheek as he pulled away. “And it’s a brand new place for us to make all kinds of favorite memories in.”

She snuggled close and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. “Promise?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay,” she nodded, stepping back. “I guess we can move then.”

“Phew, you had me worried for a minute,” he teased.

Marinette poked his side. “Hush, you.”

Nino hopped up to perch on the edge of the counter. “Can you go over the timeline for me again because I’m looking around at this mess and getting a little anxious.”

She grimaced. “Yeah, it’s going to be tight. I’m sure we can get everything packed though.” She looked down at her phone. “In 33 hours.”

“Mari,” Nino groaned, scrubbing at his face with the palm of his hand. 

“Blame our friends for deciding to have a wedding on such short notice! I had everything planned perfectly and they had to go and throw a wrench in things.”

Nino grinned. “And if that isn’t the perfect description for Adrien and Alya’s decision to spend the rest of their lives together in wedded matrimony, I don’t know what is.”

Marinette laughed and picked up an empty box. “I’m halfway through the kitchen so once I finish this, we just have the rest of the living room and the bedroom.”

“Which is bursting at the seams with both of our stuff hence the reason why we’re moving to a bigger place.”

She gave him a helpless look. “I know, but we have to get it done. Okay, divide and conquer. You go grab some dinner to bring back and I’ll keep working. We’ll break to eat and then finish up the miscellaneous stuff in the living room, sleep a few hours, and tackle the bedroom.”

“I love a woman with a plan.” Nino hopped off the counter and kissed the top of her head.

“The movers will be here on Wednesday to take all of the boxes and furniture from here to the new place and as soon as it is all unloaded, we will have to book it to the airport to make our flight.” Marinette rubbed at her temples. “I think I’m getting a stress headache.”

Nino pulled her to him by her hips. “Okay, but just think. Once we get on that plane, it’ll be smooth sailing; mini alcohol bottles and individually wrapped cookies and some awkward sleeping and then we’ll be in Paris.”

Marinette sighed happily. “That will be nice. And you really don’t mind staying with Papa and Maman?”

“As long as they actually let me stay with you and not on the couch,” he laughed. “Are you sure they want that? We could still rent a room.”

“They’re not going to mind,” she said, waving a hand. “Probably.”

“Your confidence is astounding.”

Marinette grinned and swatted at his behind. “Go get dinner, goof. I’ve got packing to do.”

“Your wish is my command and all that. Barbeque?”

“Oh my goodness, yes, that sounds awesome. Make sure to get lots of—“

“Sweet sauce. I’m familiar with you.” Nino kissed the top of her head and grabbed his keys. “Be back soon.”

Marinette watched him go with a warm, content feeling in her chest and then went back to cleaning out their kitchen.  
_____________________________________

“So the whole point of doing a quick wedding was so it didn’t become a big thing,” Alya complained on the laptop screen. “But now Gabriel is trying to make it a thing and I’m almost ready to throw down.”

Marinette placed another folded sweater in a box. “Good grief, what’s that man done now?”

“Well, for one, our wedding announcement showed up in the paper today even though neither of us put it in there,” Alya fumed. “And the planner called me earlier to confirm about the extra seating that was being put into place because my father-in-law had requested it. I shut that down quick.”

“Can’t you guys go talk to him or something?”

“Um, hello, the guy’s an ass.”

“Well, yeah, but this is his son’s wedding. You’d think he would take a break.”

“It’s almost not worth marrying Adrien.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at the screen. “Sure, okay, call it off.”

Alya stuck her tongue out. “Fine, call my bluff, be a bad best friend. I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

“Quite pleased actually,” Marinette grinned.

Alya’s expression softened. “I can’t wait to see you, girl. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I miss you too. I told Nino the only reason you planned this thing was so we would have to come visit.”

“I’m a genius like that.”

“Mmhmm.” Marinette looked past the laptop to see Nino yawn, his jaw cracking as he paused before dropping a stack of pants into a box. “Hey, Al, we’ve got a busy day of packing ahead of us tomorrow so I need to let you go.”

“Okay, but I’ll see you on Thursday, right?”

“Bright and early,” Marinette promised. “Love you.”

“Love you too, M.”

Marinette closed her laptop and set it on the dresser. “Are you ready to call it a night, my fine packing man?”

Nino gave her a sleepy smile. “That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.”

They shuffled to the bathroom and Marinette handed Nino his toothbrush. He gave her the toothpaste after he applied it and then they were both brushing their teeth, watching each other in the mirror. They took turns spitting in the sink and rinsing their mouths. 

Marinette held up the face wash. “You doing this tonight?”

“I might be too tired,” he groaned.

“My poor Ninny,” she crooned, wetting a rag under the running faucet. She wrung it out and dabbed at his face. “I’ll take care of you.”

“You’re the best in the whole world,” he sighed as she lathered up the soap and rubbed it along his cheeks. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Marinette booped the end of his nose with soap.

He chuckled softly and closed his eyes when she began to wipe the soap away. She kissed him as soon as she was done. “Go get in bed. I’m right behind you.”

She watched him fall into the bed and was sure he would be asleep by the time she got in there. She wet her face and went through the motions with the face wash. The counter was sparse, only the essentials left free of moving boxes. She smiled at her reflection as she dabbed her face dry. Things were changing and she couldn’t help but feel excited about what was to come.  
_____________________________________

“Happy Tuesday,” Nino murmured, snuggling against Marinette’s side. 

“Too sleepy for Tuesday,” she complained, rolling into him. “Come back tomorrow.”

“We have to move tomorrow. We have to fly to Paris tomorrow. Tomorrow is already much too busy, Maribug.” He gently tickled her sides. “Tuesday is ready for you!”

Marinette tried to squirm away with a sleepy laugh. “No fair!”

“Would a sprinkle doughnut make it a little fairer?”

She paused in her squirming. “I’m listening.”

“I thought we could go down the street to that café one last time. Get some caffeine and sugar and come back and kick the rest of this packing in the ass.”

“You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl.”

“It’s my specialty.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“One of many,” Marinette laughed, rolling away from him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Fine, if you insist, Mr. Lahiffe.”

“Oh, I do, Mrs. Lahiffe.”

Marinette looked back at him with wide eyes and Nino blanched, sitting up against the headboard. “Not a good joke?”

“Is it?”

“What?”

“A joke.”

“Well, I thought it was. I mean, you aren’t Mrs. Lahiffe but we are going to a wedding so I…” Nino trailed off. “Uh, want to rewind like forty-five seconds and start over?”

Marinette swallowed thickly. “Uh, sure. I’m going to get ready for breakfast.” She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. 

Nino heard the shower turn on and slid back down in the bed. Usually he would be tempted to join her but now things had an awkward edge because he had to open his big mouth. Her reaction was troublesome though. He glanced towards the bathroom door again before sliding out of the bed and padding over to his carry on bag already packed for their trip. He rifled through the contents until he found the pair of socks he was looking for. He pulled them to the top and fished out the small jewelry box hidden inside one sock.

“So the real question now is how she’s going to feel about you,” he murmured, running his fingers over the engagement ring.


End file.
